


Voulez vous coucher avec moi

by thesoytasty



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoytasty/pseuds/thesoytasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Carmilla and Laura go on a trip to Paris, the city of love. There’s the Eiffel Tower, romance, alcohol, waltzing and then there’s a strapless dildo, handcuffs, a little biting and lots and lots of moaning. Lets pick up at the moaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: bondage, blood

Laura got slammed and pinned against the door of room 307 in the Mercure Hotel in Paris.

Carmilla, who was kissing her girlfriend hard since they left the elevator, was trying to find the keycard in Laura’s jacket pocket.

“Cupcake, where the fuck is it?” she panted, leaving hard kisses all over Laura’s neck, while her hands were rustling through the brunette’s pockets.

“It’s in the left… somewhere, dig deeper.” Laura whispered in Carmilla’s ear, and it sent shivers down the vampire’s spine. Carmilla grabbed the brunette’s firm ass and pressed her lower body closer to hers. The sudden friction made them both moan.

They were both wearing a cocktail dress. Carmilla’s was blood red and Laura’s was black. It was their anniversary and they decided to go out into the city to an old fashioned restaurant. They drank a little and even were allowed to waltzed, after Carmilla convinced the manager with her “persuasion” techniques that it was necessary.

“If we don’t find it soon, I’m gonna have to take you right here, Hollis. Audience free to watch.”

She swiftly turned the brunette around and pressed her body to hers, trapping Laura between her and the door. Which was still not opened.

The vampire started nibbling on her earlobe and sucked on her pulse point while roaming her hands all over the brunette’s body. She could feel the brunette’s lower body pressing closer to hers as she did so.

“Carm, find the card, I wanna use the stuff we bought last week in Amsterdam.” the brunette whispered in Carmilla’s ear, leaving soft kisses on her neck.

Carmilla felt shivers go down her spine and let out a growl. She rammed her lower body against the brunette again.

“Fuck!”

The vampire searched Laura’s left pocket once more while her other hand was going down her thigh, pushing the brunette’s dress up.

“Carm, the key. Now.” Laura moaned.

“Found it.”

The vampire held the keycard in front of the door and heard it unlock. She pushed the door open first and then pushed Laura inside the room, while taking the brunette’s coat off.

Laura turned around and pushed Carmilla against the door, slamming it shut. They locked lips again, their tongues clashing against the others and Laura deliberately scraped her tongue lightly against Carmilla’s fangs. Her hands were around the vampire’s neck and Carmilla was sick and tired of not being naked.

She unzipped Laura’s dress and ripped it off of her, still leaving kisses all over her neck, trailing them down to her lower stomach. She slowly got down on her knees and began to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Laura moaned and looked down to meet Carmilla’s eyes looking back up at her.

“You know, you should wear lace lingerie more often cutie, it suits you. But nothing suits you more than wearing nothing at all.” the vampire smirked.

She grabbed the vampire by her head and pulled her back up for a hungry kiss, much to Carmilla’s dismay.

“Yeah, let’s get this dress off of you first and then we can talk about wearing or not wearing lingerie.”

Carmilla let out a groan and Laura pulled the dress over the vampire’s head.

“Well, well, well, looks like I’m not the only one trying to be seductive. Carmilla Karnstein, is that lace matching the red color of your dress?” Laura said, smirking.

Carmilla smiled, finding the mocking of her girlfriend slightly amusing.

“Might be. And this is you not being in control anymore.”

She grabbed the brunette by her head and started feasting on her neck while picking her up into her arms. Laura wrapped her thighs around Carmilla’s waist and the vampire slammed her against the door once more. She unhooked the strapless bra the brunette was wearing with one hand and threw it into the pile of red and black on the floor.

Her mouth went from Laura’s collarbone to her nipple, leaving a trail of kisses and sucking her skin in between them. With one hand she grabbed her boob and brought it closer to her mouth, sucking hard on her nipple while looking up at Laura.

Laura let out a moan. The look on her girlfriends face made it feel even better.

The vampire flicked her tongue against Laura’s nipple and grazed it between her teeth.

Laura started to hiss at the sensation and looked down.

She could see Carmilla’s fangs scraping against her boob and it gave her goosebumps all over. The brunette pressed the vampire’s head closer to her nipple and could feel her fangs on her skin. She rolled her head back in pleasure.

“Oh, Carm, fuck me. Fuck me hard, please.”

Laura yanked at Carmilla’s hair, bringing the vampire’s mouth to hers for a hungry wet kiss, much to Carmilla’s dismay. Carmilla wanted to tease Laura for as long as she could, she loved watching the brunette squirm.

“Patience, cupcake.” she hissed through her teeth.

The brunette undid the vampire’s bra and Carmilla moved Laura from the door to the bed and threw them both on it. Laura raked her hands over the bedsheets and felt something cold and metal.

Handcuffs. Pink and fuzzy. Next to a black strapless dildo.

She pushed herself up on her hands to look at Laura. “Well, someone’s eager tonight aren’t they?” she smirked at the brunette, grinding her lower body into her.

“So, are they for me, or are they for you?” the vampire asked with a smug face, tracing her finger up and down Laura’s chest.

“Well, I kind of was thinking that- Oh…oh”

The brunette got cut off by Carmilla’s fingers on her underwear, rubbing slow circles over her clit.

“Hm, I bet you were.” Carmilla replied, mockingly.

The vampire left kisses all over Laura’s body, hard and wet, sucking her skin every time to leave a bruise at the spot while rubbing her clit, in an agonizingly slow motion.

Carmilla kissed her girlfriend down lower, ending up at the top of her lace underwear. She dragged Laura’s legs to the edge of the bed and began to tug at the top of her underwear with her teeth. She pulled them down past her girlfriend’s thighs and they dropped onto the floor.

The vampire got on her knees and spread the brunette’s legs wider apart and held them in place as she started to kiss the inside of her thighs. Laura moaned and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Carmilla kissed her way from the inside of her thigh to her clit, as she took Laura’s cunt inside her mouth completely. Laura moaned loudly and pushed her lower body closer to Carmilla’s mouth.

“Laura, you taste so damn good. I love it when you’re soaked, sweetheart.” Carmilla said, while lashing her tongue all over the inside of her girlfriend’s lips and over her clit.

Laura slowly started to grind her hips against Carmilla’s mouth, seeking more friction and before she knew it, Carmilla inserted a finger inside her while sucking on her sensitive nub.

The brunette moaned again and Carmilla started to thrust at a maddening pace while continuing to run her tongue along Laura’s clit.

“Fuck, Carm, so good. I’m getting close.” Laura panted, grinding her hips wildly against Carmilla and grabbing her hair to pull her closer to her wetness.

“Laura, are you a good girl, are you gonna come for me?” Carmilla asked in a sweet, but commanding voice. She inserted another finger and thrusted even harder inside her girlfriend, getting her knuckles soaking wet. Her tongue still hadn’t left the brunette’s clit.

“Yeah, I’m gonna come. Fuck, Carm, I’m coming.” Laura could barely let those words out and another handful of thrusts from Carmilla sent her over the edge. The brunette’s body jerked violently with every wave of pleasure that went through her, while Carmilla didn’t stop thrusting all through her orgasm.

She gently pulled her fingers out and licked them off. “Hm, sweet as a cupcake.” she said, looking at the brunette.

Laura sat up on the bed with Carmilla still in-between her legs and kissed her girlfriend hard, tasting herself on the vampire’s lips.

Carmilla picked the brunette up from the bed and crawled to the head of the bed where the railing was, with Laura still around her waist. She laid her down and grabbed the handcuffs.

“Do you trust me?” Carmilla asked, on a serious note.

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright, we need a safe word.”

“Uhm how about, tampons?” Laura said, a little too eager.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and pinched her eyes. “Tampons?”

The brunette just smiled.

“Alright, tampons it is.”

The vampire sprawled Laura’s hand out above her head, pinning them both down.

“Laura, I need you so bad.”

She lowered her wet cunt on the brunette’s thigh and started grinding on it.

“Carm, you’re so wet, you feel so good” Laura moved her leg to give Carmilla more friction.

The vampire let out a moan and started to grind harder, getting Laura’s thigh soaked.

She grabbed the brunette’s hand and gestured two fingers inside her, pushing her in deep. Carmilla moaned and moved Laura’s fingers harder inside of herself. Laura moaned at the feeling and Carmilla let the brunette take over while sliding her own fingers inside Laura.

They were fingering each other hard and the sound of wetness was in the air.

“Ugh, I need to be inside of you right now.” She grabbed the brunettes hand and pinned her down once again. She put the cuffs around the railing of the bed and clamped both of Laura’s hand inside them.

“You’re mine now.” Carmilla said, with a low voice, coming down on the brunette and kissing her harshly.

She kneeled down between Laura’s legs and grabbed the dildo. Carmilla inserted the shorter end of the toy inside herself, slowly and shivered when she felt it press against a sensitive spot. Laura gasped at the sight of the black dildo entering her girlfriend and felt like she was gonna explode from impatience and the ache between her legs.

“Carm, I need you inside me, right now, Please, please..” she whimpered, yanking at her cuffed hands.

She was kind of regretting now that she was tied up and not being able to touch Carmilla. But the fact that she couldn’t do anything when Carmilla was about to fuck her senseless was turning her on more than she could ever imagine. Laura could feel her clit throbbing again.

Carmilla inserted her fingers once more in the brunette, making sure she was soaking wet, and also to tease her some more.

She grabbed the tip of the toy and rubbed it against Laura’s clit, making her moan loudly.

“Fuck me.” Laura commanded and she didn’t actually expect Carmilla to drive the top inside her.

The brunette squirmed at the feeling and rolled her head back. This made Carmilla go in deeper, until half of the toy was inside the brunette.

This is going too slow, Laura thought. She clamped her legs around the vampire’s ass and pushed Camilla inside her completely. The sudden fill made her moan and whimper.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god.” Laura moaned.

“Oh, you want it hard huh? I’ll give it hard, babe.” Carmilla said in a low voice, feeling the friction herself.

The vampire started to move her hips in a grinding motion while holding herself up.

“Fuck, Laura, this feels like being inside you.” Carmilla panted. She started to pick up the pace, thrusting down all the way into the brunette, feeling the sensation inside herself as well.

Laura had trouble forming any words and started to whimper and moan underneath the vampire.

“Carm..fuck..don’t…. don’t stop… please..please..”

Carmilla growled at the sight of her girlfriend, lying underneath her, tied up and helpless, not being able to do anything than moan and whimper and she pushed her legs apart wider, going in all the way.

Carmilla started to thrust harder and could feel Laura yank at her cuffs.

She smirked “You’re not going anywhere cutie.”

She lowered her head and started to suck on the brunette’s nipple while pinching the other one at the same time, never slowing down her pace. Her hips were pumping constantly and it felt like every thrust into Laura was a thrust inside herself.

“Tell me. Tell me how good it feels.” the vampire hissed.

At this point her thighs were clashing on the inside of Laura’s and the sound of soaking wetness echoed through the hotel room.

Carmilla moaned, feeling every ounce of friction she gave to Laura inside herself as well. She grabbed the railing at the end of the bed where the brunette’s hands were cuffed onto.

Laura had turned into a mess underneath her, moaning and whimpering Carmilla’s name, getting wetter and tighter with every thrust and not being able to form any words anymore.

The vampire brought her face close to the brunette and pulled her hair.

“Look at me. Tell me how good it feels to get fucked like this.”

Carmilla was thrusting at a maddening pace and she was getting closer to her orgasm as well.

“Oh. Fuck.” was the only thing Laura could bring out and tried to keep her eyes open while the vampire was ramming into her with the black toy.

She could see the vampire’s eyes were filled with hunger and her fangs were bare to see.

“Carm, bite me when I come. And then come with me.”

Carmilla got a little surprised at the request, but didn’t stop moving.

“Are.. are you sure?” the vampire asked, panting.

“Yeah, do it.” Laura could feel herself getting dangerously close and moaned loudly at restraining herself from orgasming.

“Fuck, I wanna come. I’m gonna come” the brunette whimpered.

“Me too. Come for me Laura, now, right now.” Carmilla commanded, and a few more thrusts sent her over the edge.

She grabbed the brunette’s head and sunk her fangs softly into her skin, tasting the salt from her sweat and then the sweet iron from her blood. She moaned loudly and rode her orgasm out inside Laura while sucking on her neck.

The brunette could feel the vampire’s fangs piercing her skin right as she went over, and the pain mixed with pleasure as she felt Carmilla sucking on her neck while feeling her muscles clench and unclench. The orgasm seemed to last forever and Carmilla kept thrusting in and out of Laura while licking her bite marks.

“Fuck, Carm, I’m gonna come again.” Laura cried out, feeling the friction of the toy inside of her once again. Probably because Carmilla never stopped moving.

The vampire grabbed the brunette’s head.

“Look at me. Don’t close your eyes. Look at me when you come.” Carmilla commanded and she thrusted downwards a few times, making Laura go over the edge once again. The brunette moaned into the vampire’s mouth and she could taste her own blood on Carmilla’s lips.

They looked at each other while trying to catch their breathe. Carmilla kissed Laura gently and uncuffed her from the railing. She fell down on top of Laura, exhausted.

“Wow, that was a hell of a purchase. We should repeat this sometime soon.” Carmilla sighed.

Laura smiled. “So where to next with our new friend?”


End file.
